


A Impostor criticizes movies and the crew screams

by Nyan_Cat_Reign



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Cuddling & Snuggling, Food, Gen, Impostor Pink (Among Us), Scary Movies, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyan_Cat_Reign/pseuds/Nyan_Cat_Reign
Summary: Pink is really not scared by scary movies but the rest of the crew are scaredy cats. Throw suggestions into the comments for movies!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Impostor criticizes movies and the crew screams

Pink laid on the cafeteria floor on her stomach, watching the big screen that she and Yellow helped put up. Tonight was movie night and some idiot decided to put on all the horror movies. Jaws, Saw, Chucky, Alien. She was curious about Alien it was a very old classic and everyone was ready to see her freak over it. Of course she wasn't worried. Her species were considered these "xenomorphs" or whatever they were called. But tonight would change that. The crew gathered in with blankets and pillows. Along with snacks, Pink watched sleepily until Yellow decided to sit next to her. Patting her back, Yellow smiled at her. "Ready for the aliens?" He asked and giggled a little, causing Pink to look at him. "Yea. Aliens. You are a smart one saying it to a alien ya banana looking weirdo." She huffed and soon the lights went dim and the projector started. First was Chucky and Pink didn't even flinch. Though it did make her more weary of dolls, but she watched the crew squirm with fear and disgust with some of the gory parts. Which made her chuckle. Soon came Saw and honestly it creeped her out with the dolls but understood the logic. Humans are morons sometimes, Pink jumped a little when Yellow and Red screamed like two girls. And she noted that men can be pussies also.

Jaws was uneventful. The crew were screeching like howler monkeys and Pink was unamused because honestly if there was anything that big there'd be a lot of issues. And soon she had a idea crawling forward to the normally level headed Green she reared back and grabbed his shoulders, listening to him shrieks and cause the others to shriek and cause general chaos. With drinks and food spilling followed by cursing and her own laughter as she got scolded. Soon she settled again, waiting for the next opportunity to strike and scare the shit out of everyone.

Alien was...quite odd especially with her. Since there's no known alien named "Xenomorphs" or anything that resembled it. Sure she could mimic a small one. But she really did not want to get her ass kicked by the crew. Soon she grinned and messed with her tablet. She programmed it so she could control parts of the ship and it's overall brightness. And playfully she flickered the lights and watched as the crew mildly panicked as Pink was extremely well at being neutral. And then she cut the lights and cursed. "Ah thought I repaired that." She muttered and got up. Leaving the crew panicky as she created her ruse. Leaving Through storage she slipped through shields and the hallway. Soon appearing in front of weapons somewhat looking like a beast. Screeching and snarling. Drinking in the screams of the crew and sobbing from some, she of course starts to die of laughter. Falling onto her back and crying from laughing so much.


End file.
